The patent application PCT/IB2010/000615 discloses a microfluidic device for manipulating particles of a sample (in particular, for isolating a given type of particles from other particles). Such a device has relatively small dimensions and can be thrown away after use so as not to contaminate a possible further sample to be manipulated subsequently. Said device is typically used in combination with a fixed apparatus of larger dimensions, which comprises an electronic control unit and governs the various components of the device. The device is provided with a separation chamber, within which, in use, manipulation of particles takes place according to what is described in one or more of the patent applications with publication numbers WO0069565, WO2007010367, WO2007049120, and WO2007116312.
One and the same apparatus may be able to use different devices for different uses.
Since the devices described above are frequently used in the diagnostic field, it is very important for them to be managed with the maximum precision and care. Currently, no system is envisaged to prevent human-error in management of the devices and/or for driving different components of the devices so as to optimize operation even in the case of defects of the devices themselves that are relatively small (and hence negligible for normal operation thereof).
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,820 describes a microdevice equipped with an integrated readable, writable, and rewritable memory.
The patent document No. DE10352887 describes a DNA-Chip-Array-Processor equipped with a memory containing some information.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,893 describes an analyser equipped with a non-volatile memory containing a condition of analysis.
The patent document No. US2004092024 describes a plurality of supporting plates for samples with a resettable memory.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,028 describes a biosensor equipped with a memory for storing data that include data regarding fabrication of the biosensor.
The patent document No. WO2005064325 describes a reusable cartridge for bio-analyses including a rewritable non-volatile memory.
The patent document No. WO2009137415 relates to droplet actuators.
The patent document No. WO0047322 describes an apparatus for moving elements (packets) along given paths. It does not describe memory media on devices of the disposable type.
None of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,820, DE10352887, U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,893, US2004092024, U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,028, WO2005064325, WO2009137415, and WO0047322 envisages a system for driving different components of the devices so as to optimize operation also in the case of defects of the devices themselves that are relatively small (and hence negligible for normal operation thereof).
The aim of the present invention is to provide a device and uses of said device that will enable the limits of the prior art to be overcome, at least partially, and that will, at the same time, be easy and economically advantageous to produce.